Dragon Tamer
by koneko101
Summary: Fire licking at her feet made her jump, and she finally noticed her surroundings. She was completely surrounded by flames. Her body numb, she didn’t respond as the fire grew closer. She need’nt have worried. A large shadow swooped down from above, grabbin
1. Chapter 1

Koneko101- I really should be updating my other stories but I'm evil, I decided to start a new one. So here it is, hope you all like it!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, IF I DID THE WORLD WOULD END.

PROLOGUE

The forest was burning. A lone figure stood in the middle of it as the creatures that inhabited the forest ran, looking for escape. The figure didn't move, staring down at the body before her.

"Father."she whispered, her voice raspy with grief.

Fire licking at her feet made her jump, and she finally noticed her surroundings. She was completely surrounded by flames. Her body numb, she didn't respond as the fire grew closer. She need'nt have worried. A large shadow swooped down from above, grabbing her and soaring away. Glancing up, she saw one of her most loyal companions.

Having found him as an egg, Erion was her oldest friend. Unlike most dragons, he was not a blue, black, or greenish color that blended with the terrain. A deep red, his deep green eyes could make even the bravest soldier run for the hills. Yet they could always make her feel safe, shining with the love he held for her. Held carefully in his claws, he flew them away from her now burning home.

She glanced back only once, and never again looked back at that place. Erion flew them far away, away from their forest home to the mountains. For the first few weeks they were there, she never spoke, grieving for her dead father, her only true family. But as time went on, she began to move on. With Erion's help, she built a new shelter and a small garden, enough to keep her going. Erion hunter for them, so she didn't have to worry about meat.

But even though she had moved on, she never left the mountains. She had learned the hard way not to trust people. She occasionally saw them hunting, but a few well thrown stones and fire blasts from Erion sent them running. Some had even tried to slay Erion, but they lost their lives to her bow. No one hurt her precious one's and lived. But as all things do, things changed. On the eve of her 18th birthday, her world would change. Whether for better or worse, was up to her.


	2. ch 1 new faces

Koneko101- Hey, I know I should be updating Red As Blood, but I don't have any inspiration for that story right now. This one is in my mind right now, so yeah. If you guys have any ideas let me know and I'll try to make a chapter for it. Red As Blood, I mean. Here ya go!!!!

Chapter 1- New Faces

Hillary grunted as she wiped her forehead, even though her entire body was dripping with sweat. It was the peak of summer, and the heat was just below unbearable. Glaring at the moose carcass before her, she once again began hacking at the hide. Even though it was too hot for it at the moment, the winter was harsh here on the mountains. The hide would be a great asset then. Grunting again, she stiffened at the slight hiss behind her. Scowling, she turned to face the sound.

Erion was laying comfortably on a large rock, sunning. His eyes laughed at her as he let out hisses of amusement. Glaring at him, she went back to her chore. Her eyes were sharp as she carefully sliced the hide away from the meat, and after about an hour she was finally finished. Sighing with relief, she sat back and popped her shoulders. No matter how many times she did this, is was always hard work. Especially with something so big. Turning to the Erion once more, she saw him staring back at her, his eyes soft.

"Why did you get something so big? It's such a pain to skin," she said, wiping her forehead.

He just rolled his eyes before dozing off again. Smiling at him, she stood up and went in search of her jar. She needed to preserve the fat; it was good for cooking and fuel. As she went to the front of her little house to fetch it, she found someone coming towards it. Freezing in midstep, she watched warily as he rode closer. With a horse as black as coal, the rider was obviously at ease with him. Two toned hair and blue triangles on his cheeks, his slate grey eyes were not exactly friendly. Steeling herself, she walked confidently to him.

He reigned in his beast at the front of her house, and she stood a safe distance away. "Where is the head of the household?" he asked, his voice calm and almost cold. She raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared. "Does it look like a family lives here? It's just me and the mountain creatures, there is no one else." she said with a slight sneer. His eyes narrowed as he looked her over, and she knew she must look odd. In a dress made of comfortable deer hide, to the towns folk she would have been considered a savage if not for her somewhat light skin. During the summer she always had a tan, but not dark enough for her to be considered a native.

"Aren't you a little young to be alone, girl? What happened to your family?" he asked

Annoyance filled her as she felt her eye begin to twitch. How dare he act like some superior pig! Ignoring his question, she gave him a quick once over. His clothes were well made, and the purple vest showed that he was of royal blood. The sword on his belt had small, priceless gems carved into the hilt, and the blade was gleaming steel. 'Hmph, probably just for show.' she thought. What did royalty need a sword for other than that? Their armies fought their battles for them, royals never actually engaged in the battles. The only thing that she knew of them being used for was knighting and as an accessory. His horse had a wonderful saddle, soft leather that shone in the sunlight. The bridle seemed to be the same.

"My _Lord,"_ she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm," I have no reason to tell you these things when I don't even know your name."

He blinked at her a few times after this. She wasn't behaving like a female should. Women were supposed to be soft spoken and obedient, but she seemed to be the very opposite. She even lived alone, which was practically unheard of except in a convent, and even then the monks would supply them with the basic needs. She even refused to answer him. ' Interesting,' he thought as he straightened slightly. "My name is Kai, and that's all you really need to know about me, woman." Her eye twitched, and he blinked again when she glared at him. "Listen, my name isn't _woman, _it's HILLARY. Hill. La. Ry. Got it?" she hissed.

Her glare deepened when he laughed, and she was about ready to slap him when he smirked at her. She blinked a few times. It wasn't the cold smirk from before, but an amused smirk that was almost a smile. What was WITH this guy? First he was all superior on her, and now he was amused? Weiiiiiiiird. "So, _Hillary,_ is there a place near by where I can get some water, or is Shoda going to die of thirst?" he asked. She blinked again before looking at his mount. The black hair was slick with sweat, and the foam at his mouth proved his thirst. "Can he drink with that bridle, or do you need a halter?" she asked. Kai didn't answer for a moment as he dismounted.

"He's not wearing a bridle, this is a halter. It's hard to tell, but there's no bit." he explained with a shrug.

She nodded slightly before turning to lead him to the creek. She froze midstep as she remembered something. "Your not here to slay the dragon, are you?" she asked, deciding to get right to the point. He blinked once in surprise as he stared at her. "No, I just came to explore a bit. There's a dragon?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed as she glared. "Yes, and he's MY friend. I've known him since he was an egg, and I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to hurt him." she spat before cursing herself mentally. Why was she letting so much slip around this guy? Somehow she felt she could trust him though, and her instincts had never been wrong before. He nodded slightly to show he understood, and she nodded back before leading him toward the creek.

Erion rose completely when he saw the trainer, but Hillary waved him off. "Relax, ya lazy bum. This is Kai, he's a new ……………….. friend. I guess." she said, muttering the last part. Kai glanced at her, keeping one eye on the dragon as he passed. Erion watched him warily as they passed, and rose to follow at their side. Kai noticed him watching the sword at his belt, so to calm the dragon he took it off and had Hillary take it. "I want to show that I won't hurt him." he explained at her confused look. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took his sword. It was heavy, but all the work she had done over the years enabled her to carry it with ease. As they reached the creek, she moved slightly so he could lead his horse to the water.

As Shoda drank, she leaned against a tree and watched Kai pet his horse. "So, what made you want to explore the mountains? Usually the only reasons people want to come up here are to hunt or try to hurt Erion."she said, nodding towards her friend. "No one has ever seen what was up here, so I wanted to find out. Plus the mountains are extremely relaxing. Why are you here alone, anyway?" he asked, looking at her with genuine curiosity. She flinched slightly as her eyes clouded over, and he wished he could take his question back. "I've been living here for years. My father was killed by royal knights, for killing a royal deer so he could feed our family. As punishment, our cottage was burned. All over a deer to keep us alive and YOUR knights killed him. "she said her tone cold and icy. Kai blinked in shock. Their knights did that? Over a deer. Pondering this, he knew he would have to change a few rules. This foolishness had to be stopped.

Koneko101- Here ya go, nice and long!!! Yes, the reason was a dumb as hell reason, but shit like that actually happened. So I thought, why not have it be a stupid reason? Hope ya like it, next chapter will hopefully be soon!!!


End file.
